


Lost Time

by ShadefortheSoul



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, But It Becomes Wholesome, Byleth Turns the Tables on Hubert, Byleth is Tired of This Nonsense, Dark Comedy, Death Threats, Gen, Hubert Never Sleeps, Hubert Thinks He Can Assassinate a Goddess LOL, I Don't Understand How Bernie Functions With Such High Anxiety, Mentioned Caspar von Bergliez, Mentioned Ferdinand von Aegir, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, Not Beta Read We Die Like Jeralt, Okay Maybe I Came Back and Beta Read Later, Pegasus Knight in Training Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadefortheSoul/pseuds/ShadefortheSoul
Summary: Byleth can’t always save divine pulses for battle. Sometimes, she finds herself in unfortunate or annoying situations and needs an out. The students don’t remember and she can pretend it never happened. It’s a win-win, right?[One-shots inspired by a conversation with my partner, Hemerodromus, who also writes on AO3 with a very different style/genre. I will probably do these when I'm feeling writer's block on my main Stardew Valley series.]
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth & Bernadetta von Varley, My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. You Can Assassinate Me Tomorrow, Now Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hemerodromus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemerodromus/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation based on the B support dialogue with Hubert.

Byleth sensed a presence trailing her as she walked down the misty main road of town just beyond the monastery. It was Hubert lurking in the shadows downwind. But if the murderous intent she felt in the damp air had not been a dead give-away, Byleth still would have known it was him. Only her eldest student could drink that much caffeine and still live to tell the tale. Hubert never slept as far as she could tell, so Edelgard's pale right-hand needed something to fuel his body.

After a while, it became too much to pretend she did not notice her stalker, however. Byleth whipped around to face him directly and to her surprise, Hubert continued his stride toward her. "It seems I am discovered," he announced in disappointment. "I suppose that means assassination is out of the question." He paused and smirked to himself. "At least for now."

The teal-haired woman fought the urge to roll her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" Byleth demanded to know. Last time it was a thinly veiled attempt to discover if he could follow her without detection. The former mercenary found herself humoring the would-be assassin for a few blocks, but then threw a small pebble at him, which landed squarely on his sharp cheekbone. Byleth had to admit she was impressed when he suppressed his cry of pain before disappearing back the way he came. But the mark had healed quickly and she never let on to Hubert that she knew this was not the first time he watched her movements.

"Merely keeping an eye on you, for the moment. Nothing to be concerned over," Hubert said casually, as if his words would convince her. _He thinks he is more clever than he is!_ complained Sothis from the back of her mind. _Teach this child a lesson!_

Hubert's own musings were not non-verbal like Byleth's however. "Unusually watchful - difficult to steal upon in slumber," he noted aloud. "Perhaps an odorless, tasteless poison..." Byleth was not sure if Hubert meant to intimidate her by allowing her to overhear his plans for her eventual demise, but truthfully she was not as threatened by her student as he would like. Hubert turned his gaze toward the professor. "Lady Edelgard certainly took interest in a difficult one this time."

Byleth sighed heavily, indicating her annoyance with the situation. "Why are you following me this time, Hubert?" 

His eyes only betrayed his shock for a fraction of a second. The woman smiled at her student, knowing fully well that Hubert now knew his prior actions had not gone unnoticed. The dark-haired man composed himself quickly. "I suppose that question does warrant a response, considering it may mean your life," he replied, trying to sound menacing. Byleth could not tell if it was adorable or irksome that he still tried to threaten her.

"The answer requires me to explain some of the complex internal politics of the Empire," Hubert began to explain. "Are you familiar with Volkhard von Arundel? He is Lady Edelgard's uncle." He brought his hand up to his chin, as if provoking a memory. "You may also know him as Lord Arundel, the Empire's Regent."

"I am aware of his existence, yes," the professor responded impatiently. 

Hubert got the hint. "Many years ago, he took Her Majesty and fled to the Kingdom of Faerghus." _Ah, the time she and Dimitri were together as siblings,_ Byleth thought to herself. The magic-user continued, "Then, after a time, he returned to seize power. Joining forces with Prime Minister Aegir and my father, Lord Arundel rendered Emperor Ionius IX..." The man paused for a moment, as if trying to choose the word to best fit the scenario, "politically impotent." As he extrapolated, Hubert's tone barely withheld his rage. "Lady Edelgard is Ionius IX's daughter. I cannot begin to fathom the depth of her sadness at his betrayal." _He is like a guard animal,_ Sothis noted silently in her host's mind. _Or a spider, who mistakes you for a fly when in fact, you are a bird who could gobble him up in an instant._

"I see something of Lord Arundel in you..." Hubert admitted earnestly, dropping his arms back down to his sides, as if preparing to draw a weapon. "When I look at you, I feel I can almost see a second self lurking beneath the surface. It is as if you are in constant dialogue with something inside your heart - something with desires very different from your own." Byleth could feel Sothis' consciousness stiffen at the observation. _Perhaps there is more to him that we thought?_

He gestured toward her, "Does that description feel familiar to you at all?"

Byleth downcast her eyes, thinking of her unique relationship with Sothis. Surely Hubert did not know that much? No, he could not possibly. He was simply calling her two-faced.

Hubert's reptilian green eyes narrowed at her as he finished his accusation. "Because to me you seem unpredictable. As though you could turn traitor at any moment." The venom in his voice was palpable, but Byleth did not back down. 

The professor turned her gaze upward to look at him. "There might be something to that..." she relented with a tiniest hint of a smile, knowing it would provoke evidence for a multitude of his wild conspiracies. He would not remember this conversation anyway, Byleth had already decided. She may as well have a little fun messing with her distrustful student.

"The more I learn about you, the less I like," he snapped in answer. "I had thought you might be of use to Lady Edelgard. But now I am beginning to think you may, through no fault of your own, present too great a risk."

The blue-eyed woman looked up at him innocently. "A risk, you say?"

"I hope you will prove me wrong, professor. I would hate for this to come to bloodshed," he said with a wicked grin that did not match his words at all. Byleth could tell the idea of ending her existence excited Hubert in some way. A challenge to overcome. She sighed, pretending to be influenced by his words. Byleth saw his stance relax for a moment as he glanced off into the distance at a loud noise in the market. Smiling, she snapped her fingers.

* * *

This time, when Hubert's eyes fixed on his professor once more, she vanished into thin air. "Profess-" He felt the ice-cold bite of a blade against the nape of his neck and Byleth swept the man's legs from beneath him. Hubert fell to the ground with a sickening thud as his professor loomed over him, her boot pressing into his chest as she pointed her sword at his throat. 

"Now you listen to me, _Hubert von Vestra_ ," she ordered, leaning her face in closer. "You may fancy yourself a spy master, or a weapon in Edelgard's service, but I am your professor. I will not tolerate threats against my life, no matter how impossible they are to commit," the retired mercenary snapped. "You forget that I have spent a decade of my short life as a mercenary. I was raised among killers and weapons masters from my youth. Do not lump me in with the likes of your average, inconveniently scheming politician." Byleth could detect the fear in his eyes as Hubert assessed his odds of surviving this encounter. The woman grinned, the armor on her body clicking as she shifted her weight onto his chest to emphasize his defeat. "I am Byleth, daughter of Jeralt the Blade Breaker, the 'Ashen Demon,' and the vassal of the goddess. You will never harm me in any lasting sense of the word."

"I had no idea you were such a fanatic, professor," Hubert chuckled, despite the mounting pressure on his chest making each breath difficult for him. "For someone who had never heard of the goddess until recently, that is quite the conversion story. I'm sure Lady Rhea is quite pleased." He honestly thought that would get under her skin, Byleth noticed. But he frowned deeply when his words did not have the desired effect.

Byleth shook her head. "Don't misunderstand, Hubert," his professor insisted. "Sothis lives within my very body and with her power I can turn back the hands of time at any moment I please," the woman explained with a confident smile that made Hubert wonder if she was truly insane.

"I do not believe in deities..."

"I desire neither your belief nor your devotion, my dear student," Byleth said dismissively. "But know that you cannot kill me no matter how many times you try." She sheathed her weapon and removed her heel from Hubert's chest, backing off to allow him to rise to his feet. "It is not worth the wasted energy."

"Is that a challenge or a threat?" the dark-haired man demanded to know, brushing off the dust from his uniform. Had she truly known that it was dangerous to grab him with her bare hands due to the poison he kept on his person at all times, or was it a coincidental precaution from her days as a mercenary?

The professor grinned, mirroring the one Hubert had given her when she falsely claimed his desire that this not escalate to bloodshed. "It is a fact," she said simply and Hubert felt his blood run cold as she reached for his face. "Now get some sleep, Hubert. You have a big day ahead of you..."

The mage did not even have time to question his professor's words before she snapped her fingers.

* * *

_You were quite mean to that boy,_ Sothis told her host, who carried an unconscious Hubert over her shoulder the night before their original encounter. _Though I do admit it felt good to put him in his place, even if he will no longer remember it._

"This is why I am an emotionless demon to most," Byleth replied quietly. "I get it all out of my system and then it never happened."

Sothis' laughter rang out in her head. _I suppose that is true. You have fooled the whole world by abusing my power, you shameless mortal._ Byleth could tell that despite her words, the goddess was not all that angry. The professor's antics were a relief from the boredom between her naps.

"Let us see how the next meeting goes, shall we?" Byleth proposed. "Perhaps the muscle memory will remain intact and he will show more respect for his teachers."

Byleth removed the man's shoes and any outer garments that might cause injury or discomfort in his sleep and tucked him into bed. "I'll be confiscating these," she told the sleeping man, pocketing the vials of poison she found among the hidden pockets of his uniform. She patted his shoulder condescendingly. "Now get plenty of rest, Hubie," she ordered mockingly. She slipped a piece of paper onto the small table beside his bed and left the room.

* * *

"Hubert!" a voice urgently called to him through the haziness of his mind. "Hubert!" 

The man stirred, realizing it was Lady Edelgard who called to him. She must be in danger! Hubert's eyes opened at once and he found himself prone in his own bed. He bolted upright, feeling strangely... good. "What is wrong, Lady Edelgard?" he asked, pulling on his uniform. 

Edelgard smiled. "It is time for class, Hubert," she informed her most loyal subject. "Though I have to admit I did not want to wake you, since you appeared to be sleeping so soundly. I worry you do not rest your body enough."

Hubert did not seem to hear the future empress, however. Edelgard noticed the frown on Hubert's face as he grasped a small paper note off of his bedside table. 

"What's troubling you, Hubert? Is it so wrong to get a good night's sleep?" Edelgard prodded him jokingly.

For a moment, Hubert did not speak, but he finished donning his uniform jacket and gathered his materials for class. "I simply do not remember going to bed, my Lady. That is what disturbs me."

Edelgard picked up the strip of paper. _I found you passed out in the library, Hubert. Do try to get to bed before falling asleep next time. In the mean time, get some rest. You clearly need it. - Professor_

"It seems our professor shares my concern," Edelgard stated, undisturbed by the letter.

"She is threatening me, I just know it," her loyal subject hissed. Hubert turned to her with an almost desperate look in his eyes that Edelgard had never seen before. "Are you sure it is wise to trust that woman, my Lady?"

A small smile graced her lips. "It is wise to keep enemies close, if the professor is to obstruct our objective," she replied confidently. "Though if the professor remains at our side, all the better."

Hubert shook his head, clearly disagreeing with the future Empress, but remained silent for a while. "That woman drugged my coffee, my Lady," he finally admitted aloud. "She must have. There is no other explanation."

Edelgard shook her head, her white hair sliding off her shoulders. "Even if that is the case, the professor did not mean you harm if you were put safely to bed." Her lavender eyes scrutinized Hubert for a moment. "Perhaps if you took better care of yourself as I ordered you repeatedly, you would not find yourself in these situations, Hubert," she scolded the man. "Now come along to class. I will not tolerate tardiness, not even from you."

Cowed from the shame of being outwitted, Hubert did as his future empress demanded. "I am ready when you are, my Lady." For some reason Hubert could not shake the image of the professor standing over his helpless form, smiling down at him menacingly. _I will need to be wary of this one..._ he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do more of these as little distractions from my main series right now. We'll see where these take me.


	2. The Cost of Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth decides she must protect Bernadetta's budding self-confidence, even if it means destroying monastery property.

Byleth had a love-hate relationship with her free time. It meant freedom from being at the Archbishop's beck and call, but then again, most of the assignments given by Rhea involved battles, among which the young woman felt most at home. Then there were the students. Byleth knew it was her job to get these bleating lambs prepared for the harsh realities of war. While the monastery operated under the guise of simply a religious institution first and a coincidental conglomeration of sheer brute strength, the fact that Garreg Mach was a military academy first and foremost was not up to debate in Byleth's mind.

No, the problem the former mercenary most often encountered was the accidental murder of her pupils. It was just so damn unavoidable. After an entire life as a trained killer, did the Church honestly expect anything else from her? It was irresponsible of them to expect such an immediate change on her part, honestly.

The young woman had already killed Caspar at least a dozen times from his "sneak attacks" on the training grounds. The poor boy could not help but let out a battle cry that gave him away the instant he got close enough for an attack. The sound often triggered his professor's reflexes to draw her sword and because Byleth had far more experience in killing rather than simply blocking, she did not give it much thought. At least, not right away. The horrified expression of the fellow students and faculty always drew upon Byleth's somewhat muddled sense of morality and she would quickly undo the tragedy, but the professor could not emphasize enough to the cotton-candy haired youth that it was not wise to attack someone of her caliber. "I'll bet I could take ya!" was all Caspar would reply, however, much to his teacher's chagrin.

Then there was Ferdinand. The self-important son of the Prime Minister needed to be taken down a few pegs every once and a while. The von Aegir boy's sexism did not endear himself to his stab-first-question-later professor, either. Oh, she must have skewered him at least thirty times at this point. Most of them intentional, actually, unlike the over-eager gauntlet user. Once the teal-haired woman extracted her revenge by the priceless look on Ferdinand's face as he realized he had been stabbed, Byleth always undid it. Even when she was tempted to keep him down a finger - or even a whole limb - as a permanent reminder of his lack in ability. But that would be frowned upon and while she did not have much love for the snobbish young man, Byleth knew she would need each of her students fully intact if they were going to be useful to her in battle.

So, despite it all, even Byleth understood the importance of morale-building by supporting her student's growth and personal development. By process of trail-and-error, in addition to the occasional "reset" when things went egregiously off-track, Garreg Mach's newest professor found herself popular among the students. The biggest challenge thus far proved to be the hermit in her charge: Bernadetta von Varley.

The timid girl locked herself in her room in the dormitory most days, only to emerge when hunger forced her out of hiding. While it was impossible to lure the purple-haired teenager out with the orders to join her classmates on the training grounds, Byleth found far more success in asking the bow-wielder to join her for a meal. "I'd like something to eat," the teal-haired woman informed her pupil. "Would you like to cook something with me? I'll let you choose the dish."

With a squeak of the old metal hinges, the wooden door would open slightly, and the professor spied her student's grey eyes peek out at her. "Y-you mean it?" the girl stammered.

Byleth fought the urge to push the door open and drag the child out, as she knew from previous experience that often back-fired. "Yes," the former mercenary assured Bernadetta calmly. "I thought cooking together might be an activity we could both enjoy."

"H-hold on," Bernadetta replied as Byleth heard a light rustling on the other side of the door. "Let me grab my bag!" The young woman soon stumbled out of her dorm room, closing the door behind her quickly and checking the surrounding area for any signs of potential threat. When she deemed it safe to head for the dining hall, Bernadetta breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," Byleth urged her student, leading the way southward toward the dining hall and carefully avoiding any of Bernadetta's classmates that would cause the most panic - her fiancé Ferdinand or Hubert, especially.

* * *

As the two stood off to the side at the small kitchenette made available to those who dared or bothered to cook anything for themselves, Bernadetta looked over the available ingredients. "We could make the Queen Loach Sauté," the girl opined, tugging at the hem of her skirt nervously. Byleth assumed this would be what Bernadetta chose, simply because they lacked the ingredients for any sweets and the girl enjoyed the two-fish sauté that was offered regularly on the dining hall menu.

Without a word, Byleth began to pull out the ingredients for the recipe. The professor learned from her last attempt to either agree to disagree with Bernadetta's choices would inevitably lead to the girl questioning every potential motive Byleth might possess, no matter how outlandish the logical leap. It was exhausting work, but Byleth needed this anxious child to become a great archer and the only way the professor could make that happen was by building her student's confidence.

The first attempt at the dish, Bernadetta got distracted and burned one side of the loach. The girl sank down to the floor, cursing herself in every way imaginable. This would not do. Byleth did not bother trying to console the young woman when she got to this level of hysterics. Instead, the professor snapped her fingers to try the scenario again. This time, Byleth carefully suggested her pupil keep a close watch on the frying pan.

Once flipped, the loach was a beautiful golden brown on the first side and the sizzle of the fish could be heard softly in the pan. Byleth was sure to praise Bernadetta on how lovely and delicious it looked. Immediately, however, Bernie's face fell. "I forgot my secret seasoning!" she wailed pitifully, flinging open her bag and accidentally spilling the contents onto the stove top. Many of the items were made of fabric and immediately went ablaze, the fire consuming all of Bernadetta's intricate embroidery work. "No!" she screamed, trying to prevail upon the flame for mercy.

The professor rewound time just enough to stop Bernadetta's belonging from falling into the fire, only to collide with Mercedes, who happened to be passing. The blonde's sheet music flew up into the air, some of them landing onto the grill, which then triggered the flames to rise up momentarily, giving both Bernadetta and Byleth minor burns and the end of Mercedes' side ponytail to catch. Bernadetta was inconsolable, both from the panic of how to put out Mercedes' hair to the guilt of causing her professor injury. Not to mention the professor did not want Mercedes harboring any ill-will toward the Black Eagles House. The mercenary knew she wanted to recruit the soft-spoken woman for her unreasonably long-range healing abilities. Byleth closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, snapping her fingers before she lost her cool.

This fourth instance, Byleth started from the very beginning. After Bernie confirmed their dish would be Queen Loach Sauté, Byleth asked about the flavor profile and reminded the anxiety-prone young woman to keep an eye on the cook of the fish. Everything went smoothly this time around - the loach was fried beautifully, the seasoning was phenomenal, and the little sides of mashed peas and simply salted diced potatoes Bernadetta added really added to the meal. The professor finally believed they were in the clear. After the meal, Byleth carefully poured the cooled oil into a jar so that it could be transported while the professor scrubbed the pan. Bernadetta, feeling slightly more bold after such a wild culinary success offered the carry the dirt oil to the back and dispose of it. The woman knew she had only one more shot to make this entire situation perfect for Bernadetta, but was also pleased with the initiative, so Byleth agreed to let her student help in the manner she chose.

While Bernadetta was gone, Seteth approached the kitchette and paled considerably. "W-who splattered oil on this book?" he demanded, hoisting the tome into the air and shooting an accusing glare at Byleth. This is a thousand-year-old religious text!" the holy man informed her in outrage.

Byleth knew she could technically fix this problem, but quite frankly she was past the point of caring when it came to anyone else's misfortune today. Her goal had been accomplished, after all. "It is my understanding," the professor began, staring Rhea's right hand down with her dark blue eyes, "that books of that level of importance are to remain in the archive." The new professor crossed her arms in front of her and widened her stance. "So my question to you, Seteth, is who would so irresponsibly leave this book unattended in the _dining hall_ of all places?" Byleth snapped, her stare unwavering from the man's face.

Seteth scowled, tucking the loosely-bound relic in his cloak. He could not reasonably argue against the verbal attack, so he quickly turned heel and retreated. Byleth flashed a satisfied smile, watching the man go as Bernadetta returned from the kitchen. "I-is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly. "I heard yelling..."

The professor chuckled, "Oh, just some old reptile making a fuss, don't worry about it, Bernie." Byleth glanced down at her archer. "You did excellently today, Bernadetta," she praised the purple-haired girl. "I hope we can do this again sometime." Then, before Bernadetta could get the chance to over-analyze her words, the Black Eagles professor decided now would be a great time to ask Thomas about a certain volume that may or may not have been properly checked out of the library.


	3. My Murder Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finds an unexpected surprise in the Advice Box.

Byleth entered the massive cathedral of Garreg Mach Monastery, the heels of her boots clacking against the cold stone of the floor beneath her feet. The usual bustle of the knights and members of the church produced their usual white noise, which often held all sorts of secrets if one listened to the right person at the right time. People were so eager to speak about things that they should not, especially in a church! But Byleth did not care about which of the knights were sleeping together or whom among them had problems with alcohol or gambling. No, today Byleth came to this blatant display of wealth for one simple object: the advice box.

Lately, the students had taken to submitted anonymous questions or concerns in the hopes of receiving her feedback. The teal-haired woman had to admit some part of her was flattered that the students so sought her counsel, but the professor would never confess such a thing out loud. Luckily for her, Byleth had a constant companion in her mind so that they might have a truly private conversation.

On this sunny morning, Byleth found two notes awaited her. While the students perhaps assumed that their professor did not know their identities, once the woman saw the handwriting on the small sheet of paper, her advisees became apparent.

 **The library is a place I favor, but I am having a problem.** Ah, this was Petra's handwriting. _So neat!_ Sothis praised as both she and the professor examined the first note in the advice box. The tattooed warrior had not developed the lazy habit typical among those fully literate in a language: rushed, illegible handwriting. **It is lacking sufficient information about Brigid! I have the hope that I can be fixing this problem.**

"If the library lacks materials regarding Brigid, who better to provide it than its princess?" Byleth muttered to herself quietly. The tiny dragon goddess in her mind agreed. _The people of Fódlan do not publish texts about other countries and their people unless it is to brag how it was they were conquered. Yet they prattle on and on about their own nation of birth and gloss over its flaws, I have noticed._ Sothis huffed with aggravation. _You humans assume that whatever group to which you were born is best!_

 _Are you saying having a goddess in my head does not make me special in some way?_ Byleth argued silently, smirking to herself as she wrote, “You should add to the Traveler’s Journal" on the back of Petra's note and pushing it through the slot and back into the box. 

Sothis frowned. _That is not what I said at all, you silly human!_ she complained fervently. _You should be honored and grateful that I am here to guide you and the other children._ Byleth nodded absently to placate the deity as she fished the second note out from the wooden container. Her lips pulled back in a grin as she realized which student submitted the note. "Well, well, well..." Her dark blue eyes wagging back and forth as she read the note. **Despite my appearance, I have long wished to be a Pegasus Knight that I may indulge in the lofty view.** Only dear Hubert would bother to disguise his handwriting. The magic-user had tried to copy her own style and it was a poor attempt at that.

The professor had to confess that the idea of a flyer who could wield magic would present all sorts of options on the battlefield. However, such a soldier would be a glass cannon if there were any units trained to specifically take down pegasi and wyverns. But Byleth was getting ahead of herself.

 **Yet that dream has always seemed out of reach. Can you guess why?** _A guessing game?_ Sothis voiced her annoyance, sitting back on her haunches, though still completely suspended mid-air. _Such a waste of time. It's not even a cleverly-worded riddle!_

"Yes, it is a bit lazy," Byleth acknowledged to the emerald-haired goddess. The nun in charge of guarding the advice box gave her a confused look. "Ma'am?" the blonde stated quizzically, hoping the professor would provide more detail. 

Pocketing the note, the young professor flashed the man a charming smile. "Nothing at all. You're doing a marvelous job. Keep at it!" she instructed the woman as she headed for the large southern doors to exit the place of worship. The nun's light eyes widened in panic as her hand reached out toward the professor who was quickly leaving the cathedral.

"I beg your pardon, professor," the woman in the brown frock called out desperately. "But those notes are to be returned to the advice box in a timely manner." 

Byleth paused for a moment, but only turned her head back toward the blonde. "Some answers need a more delicate approach," the professor objected, donning a confident expression. "Wouldn't it be best to provide a student with good advice rather than a haphazardly one?" 

The nun hesitated. "I... suppose so, ma'am," she concurred quietly. The woman adjusted her tri-corner hat, using the opportunity to scan the room to see if anyone might be watching. When the member of the clergy determined no one was paying them any mind, she added: "Just make sure to bring it back, professor. I will get into trouble if you don't!"

Tilting her head to one side, Byleth nodded reassuringly. "Of course, I want nothing more than the well-being of my students and those that care for them." Without another word, Byleth headed directly for the Officers Academy. She had some lesson plans to adjust.

* * *

Crossing the courtyard, Hubert von Vestra passed the skillfully embroidered banner of the Black Eagles house. As he rounded the corner, his chartreuse eyes focused on the assignments board. The magic-user scowled when he found his name next to "Sky Watch."

"Is this some kind of joke?" he challenged his educator, knowing fully well that the professor was within hearing range. The teal-haired woman did not look up from the notes on her desk in the front of the classroom.

"No, Hubert," Byleth informed the irate young man, scratching notes on the piece of paper in front of her. "I take my students' education very seriously."

The student did not believe his educator, but attempted to find a diplomatic way around this. "I am afraid flying is not one of my many strengths, professor," he declared firmly.

Her sapphire orbs looked up at him. "All the more reason to work on it now in a safe environment where you are unlikely to make a fatal mistake," Byleth countered. She rose from her chair, collecting her things. "Besides, that is why I paired you with Petra. You two complement one another in terms of skill." The professor came around to the front of her desk and leaned on the piece of furniture casually. "While one of your affinities lies with magic, hers is in flying. You could teach each other a thing or two."

"Wyverns are more suitable for ax users and I am not among their ranks. Not to mention the pegasi are particular about the sex of their riders..." he replied calmly, the irritation in his voice only slightly perceptible.

The woman grinned, mocking him, Hubert was sure of it. "Take up an ax, even if you do not intend to wield it for the wyverns if you feel it will help," Byleth shot back without missing a beat. She then added, "Or, if you prefer one of the pegasi, perhaps you could convince one you are a woman. I’m sure Dorothea would love to help.”

She stood up straight now, "Or, better yet, ask for a pegasus as broody and ill-mannered as you. I’m sure you two would be thick as thieves by the end of your patrol." The professor did not wait for Hubert to continue the argument, but instead walked out into the courtyard to speak to Lady Edelgard.

Hubert clenched his teeth. If only he had never submitted that damned note! First was the drugged tea, now Sky Watch. The new professor was surely trying to kill him in the most discreet way possible. That woman was becoming more dangerous by the day.

And yet, he could not practically argue his way out of his assignment. This was a military academy and she was both his instructor and general, in essence. It was infuriating, but he knew he would have satisfy his obligations.

* * *

Friday could not come soon enough for Byleth. But when the day finally arrived, she positioned herself perched on a windowsill that gave her a fabulous view of the monastery and its air space. Her aegean eyes found her intended targets - Petra and Hubert - on the ground below preparing to mount their steeds. 

"It is alright if flying gives you the nervous feeling," Petra assured her classmate, giving her wyvern's scales a stroke along the length of its snout. "But you must trust your riding creature so they do not sense your fear." The flying reptile gave an excited trill as Petra threaded her foot through the stirrup and mounted the beast. 

Hubert face remained in a stony expression of neutrality. "It is merely that his pegasus will not accept my authority," he responded, keeping hold of the reigns as the dark winged horse attempted to pull away from the man. 

"You must not hold the reins in such a way," Petra advised, showing him the correct form. "It is most ideal that you grip your pegasus using the might of your thighs in battle, so that your hands are free for fighting. But that is something to which the improving can happen." 

The wavy-haired man took note of the way the woman beside him held onto her war wyvern and tried to mimic the posture. The pegasus relaxed slightly and no longer pulled away. "I see..." Hubert said thoughtfully as he gripped the horn of the saddle and swung his leg over the horse-like animal. 

Petra beamed at the results of her advice. "Now, let us command our beasts for off take!" the Brigid princess announced, her grape-colored braid flew behind her as she kicked her heels, and called out with a woop. The over-sized flying lizard echoed in answer as it beat its wings, propelling it from the ground. 

Hubert's pegasus squinted its eyes and took a few steps back, irritated by the dust the wyvern kicked up. But the animal showed no signs of taking flight without direct orders from the dark mage. The black-haired man mimicked Petra's dramatic call as best he could and jabbed his steed with the heels of his boots. The pegasus did not appreciate the sharpness of the hit to its ribcage and in response bucked wildly before taking flight. Byleth watched in exasperation as Hubert lay motionless on the ground. _Is he dead?_ Sothis asked out of morbid curiosity.

Her teal-haired host shrugged. "No sense in waiting to find out," she replied with a heavy sigh as she snapped her fingers to activate the Divine Pulse.

* * *

The dark mage ordered his pegasus to alight when it thrashed about defiantly. Hubert cursed, trying to control the animal, but quickly noticed the falling sensation in his gut as he realized he was falling backward toward the stone-paved ground. The young man had no magic to help him in this instance, so he could only brace himself and hope that his injuries were not too severe. Hubert could have sworn he heard the crack of his skull on the pavement when he on something far more forgiving than rock. Byleth stumbled backward, keeping with the momentum but slowing down the fall and protecting her student's head. 

Petra's wyvern landed gracefully beside them and she dismounted quickly to check on her classmate. "Professor!" she exclaimed. "Hubert has the greatest luck on his side that you were so near to catch him. The bones in his neck could have snapped if the cobblestone caught him instead."

Hubert, both grateful to be alive and highly suspicious of his supposed savior, rose to his feet and glared at the blue-eyes woman. "How did you know to catch me, professor?" he demanded to know, his face even more pale than usual. 

Byleth shrugged, "You're new to flying and it's typical for new riders to fall." Throwing her cape behind her, the professor stood at her full height. "Besides, you are useless to both me and Lady Edelgard if you are concussed or dead," she pointed out. "So why would I not ensure your survival?"

The warrior princess seemed puzzled by her classmate's accusation. "Hubert, do you not wish to be alive?" she wondered gravely. “You should be thanking the professor.”

Exhaling deeply, the man had to admit that his professor had a point. He had no use to anyone dead, if they did in fact expect to take advantage of his abilities, but he was not about to thank his teacher for saving his life. "That is not the case, Petra," Hubert assured the young heir to the Brigid throne. "I simply found it amazing that our dear professor happened to be in the right place at the right time," he claimed, staring Byleth down. The professor neither blinked nor did her face display any emotion. She was good. How irksome.

"I can take care of the duties to watch the sky if you do not wish to risk your life again, Hubert," Petra chimed in, interrupting the staring contest. 

Hubert shook his head. "No, I shall fulfill my assignment like all the other students. I do not expect special treatment." His pegasus, now mellowed by the discovery that she could remove her pesky rider if she so desired, allowed him to try again. Hubert mounted the flying horse and with Byleth only a few steps away, the two students took to the cloudless skies above. 

Hubert did his best to conceal the pounding in his chest from his classmate as the people and objects on the ground became noticeably smaller.

“Is it not invigorating to fly?” Petra shouted to him with a happy laugh as she fell back to soar alongside him.

The pale man did not like how the wind flipped his bangs up to reveal both of his eyes to his enemies at once. How was he supposed to avoid someone anticipating his every move without concealing some part of his face? And there were no walls or buildings to shield him from an assassin in the sky. Hubert dreaded the fact that he could literally be accosted from any angle while airborne. There were so many variables, countless dangers, and blind spots. Edelgard’s right hand felt himself grow ill from the anxiety of it all.

Leaning over the side of his steed, he retched, despite his best efforts to hold it in. Petra blinked in surprise, but did not object when Hubert quietly dismissed himself.

Byleth sighed forlornly. Gone were her chances of having a dark flyer, she thought to herself pitifully. She glanced over to Lorenz, whose face was so contorted in disgust it was almost unrecognizable. The young noble let loose a blood-curdling shriek when he realized what foul liquid had fallen on his head.

That boy is going to cause in international incident if he finds out it was Hubert who vomited on him… Sothis mused in their shared mind.

“I suppose I ought to clean things up,” her host agreed reluctantly. Her dark eyes watched for a few moments more to savor the moment before she snapped her fingers and undid it all.

* * *

Hubert returned to the advice box only hours after submitting the query to his professor on a whim. Frankly, he was surprised that the professor had so much time on her hands. He took the note from the nun in charge and read its contents.

 **Because heights make you uneasy.** Well, that was certainly a diplomatic way of putting it, Hubert thought to himself. **Don’t worry. I will never put you on Sky Watch again. I would hate to be the cause of an international conflict.**

“Again?” Hubert repeated in disbelief. “When have I ever been on Sky Watch?” He shuddered to think. The professor had an odd sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting you all for so long. I was on a roll with my SDV fic and then I needed a break for the holidays. I hope you all enjoyed this latest one-shot. :)


End file.
